csifandomcom-20200225-history
On the Job
On the Job is the twenty first episode in season one of . Synopsis While processing a crime scene, Danny is suddenly attacked by a suspect hiding in the victim's closet. The ensuing chase leads them to a crowded New York subway where the suspect, an undercover cop and Danny all fire shots. When the smoke clears, the team is left with a dead cop, a missing suspect and Danny under investigation for the possible murder of the officer. Plot Mac and Danny are at the apartment of one very dead Jay Knight. Danny notices high velocity blood spatter on the wall, and Mac sends him to check out the rest of the apartment. Danny does so and hears something coming from behind one of the closet doors. As Danny starts to open the door, a man bursts out of the closet, throwing Danny backwards. Danny recovers and chases the man into the subway, where the man starts to fire at the CSI as people panic. Danny tells them all to get down and moves behind a pillar. After several more shots are fired, Danny returns fire and hits the man firing at him. But when Mac and several other officers arrive at the scene, they roll over the lifeless body of the man who has an NYPD badge. When Mac asks Danny if the dead man was the one he was chasing, Danny thinks so but isn't sure. Flack tells Mac the dead cop is Rodney Minhas, who was working undercover. The officers at the scene are angry about the shooting, and Danny, who is being treated for a bloody cut on his forehead, yells at them when they make comments about Minhas's death. Mac pulls Danny aside and Danny tells him his version of the story: Minhas fired at him first, and Danny fired the final two rounds. Mac tells Danny to go home and not talk to IAB yet. Aiden approaches Mac: she's found a personal recorder one of the civilians who was wounded was carrying. It's still recording; Mac takes it as evidence. When he goes above ground, he's irritated to see Danny about to talk to Chief Dwight Hilborne from IAB. Mac orders Danny to go to the hospital. The body of Sandra Lopez, nineteen-year-old nanny, has been discovered in the bathrooms at a nanny park with a bloody head wound. Stella speaks to her two friends, Glenda Wallace and Matrice Singh, who called 911. The women are also nannies--the three would meet in the park. They tell Stella that Sandra worked for the Myersons, big name antique importers. The Myerson's child, Daniela, has been taken by Child Welfare, and Stella goes to examine the child, who appears unharmed. Dr. Hawkes tells Mac that Minhas was shot twice--he pulled a hollow point bullet out of the man's shoulder, but that wasn't the fatal round. The fatal shot was to the abdomen, which caused Minhas to bleed to death. That bullet is missing, so there's no way to tell who fired the fatal shot. Lab tech Shannon Goodall plays the personal recorder data for Mac. She tells him that because there are three distinct sources of gunshots, she'll be able to identify the shooters' locations. Danny's are the final two shots, and before Danny's two shots are fired, Mac and Shannon distinctly hear Minhos identify himself as an undercover officer. Dr. Hawkes tells Stella blunt force trauma killed Sandra, and points out granite in the wound. He also makes note of the fact that Sandra's nostrils and throat are singed, but her face isn't burned. Stella returns to the park and collects rocks of the correct shape and size to test. Back in the lab, she discovers one of the rocks has prints on it, but the prints aren't in the system. At the hospital, Danny grows impatient waiting for the doctor to treat the cut on his head and leaves. Stella heads across town to the Myersons' residence, where she is greeted by Randolf Giff, the couple's butler. He says Sandra mostly got along with the Myersons, but says the girl had been erratic of late. He refuses to disclose the Myersons' location, saying they've become private since someone stole one of the prize nesting dolls. The doll was returned soon after, and Stella takes it as evidence. Randolph mentions a bartender boyfriend of Sandra's, and Stella finds him at Lady Demon's Fire Bar, where scantily clad women eat and breathe fire from flaming sticks. Steve Dark, the bartender, admits he hooked up with Sandra but claims it was consensual. She wanted a chance to try out for a position at the bar, but she choked up when she tried to take the flame into her mouth. Stella runs Steve's prints in the lab against those on the rock, but they don't match up. Danny stops by the subway station to see how the investigation is progressing, but Mac is irritated by his presence and tells him that the evidence doesn't support his story. He gives Danny a lawyer's card and sends him away. Flack and Aiden discover a bullet lodged in a stair, and it's free of blood. They take it to Constance Briell, but she matches it not to Danny's gun but to the bullet that killed Jay Knight. The suspect Danny was chasing fired the round, meaning that the only unaccounted for round--Danny's--must have been the one that killed Minhas. Flack meets an anxious Danny in a diner, where Danny tells him how upset he is and how alone he feels. Flack urges Danny not to take matters into his own hands, but but Danny tells him he feels like he's already been hung and storms out. Stella decides to run Sandra's prints and comes up with a match to a set of prints matching the theft of a sapphire necklace. When Stella gets to the house where the necklace was stolen from, she discovers Glenda, Sandra's friend, is the nanny at the residence. Glenda claims they were just trying on the necklace and had nothing to do with the theft. Stella takes her prints. In Brooklyn, Flack and Aiden go over Jay Knight's apartment and conclude that because the high velocity blood splatter in the apartment wasn't from Jay or their missing suspect, there must have been a third man in the apartment. They search for the bullet and Aiden spots it across the street in a telephone poll. Hawkes recovers the bullet and it tests positive for blood. In the lab, Stella runs Glenda's prints. They don't match the prints on the rock, but they do come up in connection with another robbery, from the house where Matrice works. She's brought in and printed, but asks for a lawyer. Mac, Aiden and Constance analyze the bullet and put it together: Minhas was in Jay's apartment, and that's where the fatal bullet was fired. Danny wasn't the shooter. Aiden and Flack go back to the scene where they pick up a blood trail leading toward another subway entrance, and ending at a gray car. Above one of the wheels, they discover a bloody towel, which Minhas used to soak up the blood immediately after getting shot. Meanwhile, Danny has taken matters into his own hands and, against all advice, gone to give a statement to Chief Hilborne. After he gives his account, Hilborne tells him witness accounts contradict his and IAB will be reviewing whether he's fit to be an officer. Dejected, Danny runs into Mac who tells him that they've found evidence that exonerates him of any wrongdoing in the officer's death, but Danny's testimony could render that useless. Chad and Stella go over the nesting dolls and Stella gets a print off the smallest one. She's able to match them to final nanny: Matrice. The nannies decided to steal from each other's houses, knowing none of their prints were on record, but Sandra got cold feet and took the nesting doll back. When Matrice confronted Sandra about it, Sandra insisted she was out and Matrice, in anger, hit her with the rock and killed her. Matrice seems unremorseful: they were trying to get money to pay for health insurance. Despite the fact that the case is closed, Stella isn't satisfied. The Myersons have still not come back to pick up their child. Mac tells Stella there's nothing she can do to get through to the parents but recommends she go visit the baby. In an interrogation room, Mac confronts Michael Anderson, the man who fled from Jay's apartment. It was his car Minhas ran to after being shot. Minhas was working undercover, though Anderson clearly had no idea. Mac tells Anderson that Minhas was probably trying to kill him to explain why he was shot. Afterwards, Danny tells Mac that the DA declined to prosecute. Mac swiftly reminds him that this is no victory--IAB simply didn't have enough evidence. Mac also reminds him that his second bullet is unaccounted for. Mac tells Danny two things: he was advised not to hire Danny five years ago and that Danny is now off the promotion grid. Stella spends some quality time with Daniela before her parents come to claim her. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Vanessa Ferlito as Aiden Burn * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Joe Morton as Chief Dwight Hillborne * Chad Lindberg as Chad Willingham * Alanna Ubach as Constance Briell * Nick Damici as Detective Patrick Colton * Kimberly Dooley as Glenda Wallace * Noureen De Wulf as Matrice Singh * Octavia Spencer as Child Welfare Rep * Maurice Compte as Michael Armstrong * Gilbert Rosales as Detective Rodney Minhas * Chris Tardio as Steve Dark * Adina Porter as Shannon Goodall * Alison Raimondi as Nurse * James Lancaster as Randolph Giff * Valeri Ross as Attorney * Sean Jeffrey Jones as Uniformed Officer * Patricia Martinez as Sandra Lopez * Kamala Mathis as Fire Breathing Woman * Danielle McKee as Lab Tech See Also 122 Category:CSI: NY Season 1 Category:CSI: New York Season 1